The proposed research is aimed at developing a fully-integrated non-invasive ambulatory blood glucose monitor with interference abatement using optical absorption through the skin aimed at diabetic applications (health relatedness). The goal is to overcome current problems such as "baseline drift" and self-calibration by measuring optical absorption of every blood analyte comparable to glucose (about 28). Innovative methods will be used to decompose the measured spectrum enabling interferences with glucose measurement to be corrected, especially effects of the skin. An innovative self-calibration method is included. The specific aims are feasibility of: 1) data collection methods aimed at measuring blood glucose through the skin, 2) the least squares data analysis methods, 3) micromonitor integration (miniaturization of data collection hardware), 4) pocket monitor (data analysis hardware), software, and other peripheral needs. User interface requirements will be evaluated including PDA requirements, ability to download to a PC for further calculations, archival, trending, and needs of medical personnel. The primary thrust will be Aims 1) and 2) establishing the feasibility of the techniques for sensing and analysis. Aims 3) and 4) are paper feasibility assessments needed for Phase II. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: It is well known that the commercial application of such research is enormous. Two percent of the world's population is thought to be diabetic. Perhaps 114 million indivie=duals worldwide, 16 million in the United States require regular monitoring. The market size is measured in the billions of dollars. In addition, other emerging markets, such as the artificial pancreas, will further multiply demand for our glucose monitoring technology.